


Match and Point

by inej_ghafa



Series: Modern Royals [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Royals, concerned albert, pregnant victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: Modern Royals AU.When Queen Victoria and Albert attend a tennis match, a secret is uncovered to their dismay.





	Match and Point

Victoria felt faint as the sun beared down on her, sweat dripping down her neck. She adjusted her wide brim hat, eyes peering through her sunglasses down at the match below. Tennis is very boring, she decided as the two stars whacked balls back and forth across the court, yelling out obscure things. But Albert adored the sport, so of course they had come to watch.

Just then the man in question leaned over to her, a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright Liebes, you seem rather flushed.” His eyes flicked to her growing belly, hidden underneath a flared skirt. She had just got over a terrible bout of morning sickness.

All Victoria wanted was to lean over and put her head on his shoulder, feel him kiss her and hold her tight. And although they had their own special seats at the match, it was inappropriate for a Queen to act this way in public. Times had changed since the 1800s, but public displays of affection were still frowned upon really.

“I am a tad tired” she announced. “But we can stay a little longer, maybe some water would cool me down?” Albert nodded, gesturing for a boy selling water to come over. He purchased one for her and she sipped it slowly, looking forward to the end of the match when she could go home. It had been a long day of appointments - a Queen’s work was never done.

—

The next day she sat with a couple of gossip rags in front of her as she ate breakfast. Of course the paparazzi had managed to catch them at the match - whenever she made a public appearance there seemed to be a photographer or two lurking. She put a magazine down as she chewed on her toast, before freezing when she opened the next one.

There was a photo of Albert looking down at her belly concernedly, as she absentmindedly held a hand on it. In the photo she looked very sick. The caption read: ‘Queen knocked up: Victoria already showing obvious signs of morning sickness’.

How did they always seem to know everything that was going on in her life?! As soon as herself and Albert started dating the press had pictures of them holding hands and going on horse rides. None of her life was private. She felt angry tears well up in her eyes. Her hands clenched together tightly.

Then Albert decided to make his entrance, ambling over and dropping a kiss onto her cheek. “Good morning my love, how are….” his voice died off as he spotted her tears and the magazine in question in front of her. “So they found out.” He frowned before leaning over to pick up the magazines and toss them aside.

“I thought I told you not to get those trashy things” he chided gently, squatting down beside her. His thumb brushed the tears off her cheek. “They can capture on camera what they like and spin a story, but only we can know the true story Victoria. No one can capture how much I love you, or how beautiful I think you look even when you are sick. There is nothing shameful in being a pregnant woman…it is a gift.”

Victoria gave him a watery smile. She was usually tough and didn’t let things break her, but it was hard to keep a brave face all of the time. She leant her face into his palm, eyes meeting his. “Thank you my Angel, you are right. None of them will ever know how much we love each other.” With Albert by her side she knew she could manage to ignore the gossip. Only he truly knew her and her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you enjoyed this please check out my tumblr and leave a comment :)
> 
> http://flairchild.tumblr.com/


End file.
